Return
by ladyyoko86
Summary: Levi shows up at your door unexpectedly. (Levi x reader angst)


Return

He arrived at your door soaking wet and covered in mud. You stare at him dumbfounded until he clears his throat and asks if he could enter. You move aside so he can enter your apartment.

"Levi" you say surprised, "what are you doing here?" you ask as he looks around your apartment before turning to face you.

He scratches the back of his head and mumbles "I was in the neighborhood."

You open your mouth to speak but he cuts you off "Umm, can I get a towel?" You nod and point to the bathroom. He walk to the bathroom and steps in a shuts the door behind him. You hear him rummaging around and then you hear the shower turn on. You sit on the couch with your head in your hands, your heart beating in your ears. You could not believe who had just stepped back into your life your mind reeled, you didn't even notice he had re-entered the room until he spoke.

"Your house is disgusting, you could've at least cleaned in there" he says as you look up to see him wearing a pair of sweatpants he must have found in the closet and rubbing a towel against his wet hair.

"Had I known I was going to be graced with your presence at 3am I would have" you say sarcastically.

He smirked and said "Snarky as always."

"Well you did just waltz back in my life without warning" you spit back at him. The smile drops from his face and he walks over and places the towel down so he could reach out to you. You pull away from him and turn so he cannot see your face. He sighed audibly as his hands fell back down to his sides.

"I…" he started but trailed off.

"You left!" you exclaim as you turn to face him, your eyes gleaming with pain,

"Yes, I left" he started and slowly moved towards you but stopped abruptly. You look up at him slightly and he reaches out a hand and places it on your cheek. This time you don't pull away.

"I left because… because, well I left because, dammit (your name) you know I'm not good with, what do you call them?" he said in exasperation.

"You mean feelings? No you're not!" you counter as you push his hand away.

"Why won't you let me explain?" he asked a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Explain! You want me to listen to you try and explain?" you shout at him as you begin to pace the room.

"You don't need to explain anything Levi, I know why you left" you say as you curl up on the couch.

"No you don't!" he cried as he sat down and placed his head in his hands.

You look over at him and tears begin to form in your eyes "They were my friends too Levi" you whisper as a tear falls down your cheek.

He raises his head and looks at you, and sees the tear as it falls. He scoots closer to you and envelopes you in a hug. You break and you begin to sob. He holds you closely until your tears run out and your breathing evens out. You look up at him and he wipes a stray tear from your cheek before getting up and getting you a towel so you could clean your face. He kisses your forehead and opens his mouth and whispers "I didn't know how to cope, I lost my friends and I almost lost you and I couldn't handle it, I know it was a shitty thing to do I just had to get my head right. I don't know what I would have done had I lost you too. They were my friends but you were so much more" he finished and hugged you once more.

"You never told me" you murmur against his chest.

"Never told you what?" he asked as he pulled away so he could look at you.

"You never told me how you felt about me" you stated as he looks into your eyes.

"What are you talking about? Of course I did! (your name) you must have known!" he cried as he stood up quickly.

"How would i know Levi? You spent one night with me and then you left without a word " you spat as your body began to shake.

"How do you feel about me?" you ask him in a whisper.

Instead of speaking he grabs you and pulls you close to his body and crashes his lips to yours. You are stunned, so stunned you do not kiss him back until he nips your bottom lip. You begin to kiss him back and he pulls you closer so there is no space between your bodies, you wrap your arms around his neck as he delves his hands into your hair.

He breaks the kiss and you groan at the loss of contact. He brushes your hair away from your eyes and leans forward to whisper in your ear. "I'm sorry I never told you, I love you."

You smile at him and he smiles back. Your hands move from his neck and roam his back and make their way to the waistband of his pants. His eyebrows raise in surprise but he does not say a word. Instead he flicks his tongue out and licks the shell of your ear which causes you to gasp and turn your neck slightly. He takes advantage of this and begins to kiss and suckle at your pulse point.

You dip your fingers into the waistband of his pants and he lets out a sharp breath. You smile and pull away from him, he is momentarily stunned but watches you as you step towards your bedroom, his eyes follow you as you begin to unbutton your shirt, you let it slide to the floor just as you reach the doorway to your bedroom. You wink at him as you enter your room. He quickly makes his way to down the hallway and reaches your room just in time to see you peel you panties from your body, he is on you in an instant. He pins you to the bed and begins to show you just how he feels.


End file.
